Owned
by Byakko Kitsunetsuki
Summary: Sasuke got a little violent with Naruto so Kyuubi decides to be violent right back. Afterwards, Naruto feels bad about it but Sasuke doesn't.


***IMPORTANT NOTICE!*** As of 1/28/15, this story has been EDITED to abide the FFN guidelines. To view the entire, unedited and much better version, links are available on my profile.

I am abiding by FFN ratings and removing-anything overtly dark or violent, and the scenes of complete and unrepentant smut that are considered MA, from this site. I do this in order to protect reviews linked to my stories and account that I want to keep from anyone with an email account, hate for my stories, and want my account banned for whatever their weak excuses may be.

**Warnings:** Contains adult language, themes, and suggestions. It is not suitable for anyone below the age of 16 per FFN guidelines.

This story was inspired by **xox-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-xox**'s story **Blood and Scars**, which is really cute and really interesting if you're looking for a way to scar Naruto.

* * *

><p>No matter how many times they did it, Naruto always came out of it without a scratch or mark on his body.<p>

It pissed Sasuke off.

He wouldn't cut his fingernails so they would be long, took to biting any part of Naruto's skin that he could fit in his mouth. Sasuke had resorted to jumping Naruto at the most inopportune times, in the kitchen, in the bathroom and even when they were sparring together.

Always trying to catch him off guard so he could make a bruise or two. Still nothing lasted for more than a few minutes. Scratches took minutes and bruises, no matter how bad they looked, were completely gone after half an hour. Naruto was his and he could do nothing to mark him, there was no proof that the blonde belonged to him. That fact had been irritating but now it had grown from irritating to infuriating.

Looking back, it had all started when that bastard Sai had literally just came up to Naruto and grabbed the blonde's crotch. Of course, Naruto had freaked out, punched Sai in the face blushing madly. Sai had asked what was wrong but all Naruto could do was splutter out nonsense. At that point, Sasuke had stepped in and told Sai exactly what was what. He pressed his hand on Naruto's chest. The spluttering had stopped as Naruto stared at Sasuke with wide blue eyes, entire face completely red.

"Let me make this clear." Sasuke had told Sai. Moving closer, Sasuke gripped Naruto's neck and pulled the blonde down for a tongue filled kiss. For a whole minute, Sasuke and Naruto were lip locked as Kakashi, Sakura and Sai watched. When Sasuke broke the kiss he continued to massage his lovers crotch.

"Naruto is mine. Back off." Sasuke had growled, glaring at Sai. Everyone stared at them, Sakura's mouth was open, Kakashi smirking and Sai looking as if he was about to strangle someone. Not wasting any time, Sasuke pulled Naruto by the hand away from the group.

That had been the last straw; he was tired of people hitting on his lover, attempting to woo him when the blonde already belonged to him. After that incident Sasuke had taken Naruto back to their apartment and had his way with him. Naruto had let Sasuke do what he wanted that day; he bit, scratched, and marked his lover every way he knew how. None of it mattered; once they were finished Sasuke was tracing his bite marks and watched as they disappeared under his fingertips.

It only continued, Sasuke would get angry every time he saw Naruto had healed again and the blonde passively participated, allowing Sasuke to tear his skin, literally jumping on him and toppling them over onto the kitchen table. At one point Sasuke had jumped Naruto at the front door of their apartment, the two had fallen over the ledge and down two stories. Sasuke had landed on top of Naruto and for a second worried that he had broken the blonde's arm. He had only worried for a second. After that he thought that Kyuubi would fix anything damaged or broken, just as the bastard fox had always done. That fall had resulted in a bruise that had faded in minutes.

It had been three days since that last incident, Sasuke was still angry. He hadn't jumped Naruto again since then, to angry to want to be with his blonde. If anything, he had been avoiding his lover, taking more missions than necessary, going to bed early and leaving food in the refrigerator so the idiot wouldn't just eat ramen. He had awoken to hear Naruto trudge in, shower and eat, pretending to be asleep he had listened to Naruto's routine all the way up until when the blonde got in bed, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and falling asleep. This had been going on for three whole days.

They didn't talk, they didn't fight; there was no interaction between them and it made Sasuke even more irritated. Naruto knew what was going on, he would have started a fight asking why Sasuke was avoiding him if he didn't but he never did. Now, he was on an overnight B ranked mission, stuck in a cave with a small fire going after he had created a hole in the ceiling to let the smoke out. He was on his way to the Daimyo's house with a sealed scroll.

The mission itself was hardly worth a C but the content of the scroll must have been important, thus the B ranking. Sasuke was by himself, no team to take turns watching so he was doing an all-nighter. It was maybe, one or two in the morning when Sasuke heard a sound that didn't belong to the forest. The quiet rustling was a sonic boom to the Uchiha's ears as silence settled in the dark of the night.

Without moving, Sasuke prepared himself for the attack, waiting for his unseen opponent to strike. When no attack came, Sasuke glanced at the entrance of the cave, searching the darkness for them. The rustling returned, louder than before, closer. Then, his supposed enemy stepped into the cave, body illuminated by both light and shadows.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Activating his sharingan, he did a second over, making sure it was his blonde. Once he was sure he scoffed, he relaxed and turned back to the fire, a mistake. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Footsteps echoed off the cave walls, Sasuke didn't bother looking back up because he knew who it was. Another mistake. Before he knew what was happening Sasuke was lying on his back, pain blooming in his left cheek. A hand gripped the front of his shirt and pulled his upper body off the ground, Sasuke glared at Naruto, seeing red.

"Cocky bitch." Naruto growled, sharpened canines glinting in the firelight. Sasuke said nothing, which seemed to anger Naruto even further. The blonde scowled and threw Sasuke into the cave wall, still holding onto his lover's shirt. Still glaring, Sasuke watched as Naruto towered over him, red eyes gleaming through the shadows the fire cast.

"Why are you out, Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked. He put a hand on Naruto's fist, regaining his footing to stand half a head shorter than the blonde. Kyuubi grinned sadistically.

****~ Restricted Content, quite a bit of it. Visit links on Profile for the full and completely intact story~****

"Get some sleep, we expect you back home in the early afternoon." Kyuubi called out to the man lying on the cave floor, he turned to see Sasuke nod his head in confirmation before closing his eyes. Kyuubi left with a smirk on his face. Sasuke awoke at dawn, the sounds of the forest waking loud enough to rouse the Uchiha from his troubled sleep. To say everything hurt was an understatement. Sasuke could not think of a body part that didn't hurt when he opened his eyes. After a moment to assess his pain, Sasuke sat up and immediately regretted it, his vision swam and head ached.

Ignoring the pain, Sasuke moved to stand up and winced. Sasuke picked up his weapons pouch, secured it to his pants and picked up his headband to secure on his forehead before heading out to meet the morning.

He felt pain with each step, after he took up jogging there was a pain in his chest and he felt that Kyuubi had cracked or broken a rib when he had been kicked but there was nothing he could do but finish this mission and go home. At some point after sunrise, Sasuke had lost track of time, he had gone on autopilot to deal with the pain and stopped paying attention to the sun. It was only when he was at the gates of the Daimyo's mansion did he realize he had been zoning out.

The soldiers at the gates eyed him wearily, they hadn't been expecting to see a shirtless, bloody and beat up ninja at their gates so early in the morning. Sasuke ignored them; walking past them once they opened the gate and headed for the Daimyo's office. He walked in without knocking and was met with the Daimyo taking a nap at his desk, feet up and crossed while he leaned back, snoring. The sound of the door hitting the wall was enough to wake the man and he jumped awake, putting his feet back down on the ground and straightening in his seat.

"Puh-What?" The Daimyo asked; eyes widening as he became more alert of his surroundings. Sasuke walked straight up to the desk and set the scroll down.

"This is a scroll sent from the Hokage." Sasuke muttered as he looked the Daimyo in the eye then turned around and started to leave. The Daimyo moved to stand and slammed his feet on the wooden floor.

"Wait! Wouldn't you like to rest, have someone look at those injuries?" The Daimyo asked; it was purely out of politeness. Sasuke didn't stop walking; he moved to grab the door handle and prepared to shut it behind him.

"No, I have important matters to attend to immediately." Sasuke answered. Without another word he shut the door and headed back the way he came. The soldiers gave him another odd look when he was leaving but once again Sasuke didn't care. Once he was out of the gate he started running, ignoring the jolts of pain he got whenever he worked his ass muscles. He glanced up at the cloudless sky and could tell that it was late in the morning; if he kept a brisk pace he would make it back in time.

Buckling down and focusing on anything but the pain, Sasuke worked his way through the forest, making quick time considering his physical condition. In a few hours he reached the familiar gates of his home and jogged through them, glancing to the jonin operating the doors to see them staring at his physical appearance.

He picked up his pace and jumped to the nearest, lowest rooftop he could get to and made his way to the Hokage's tower to make his report. As soon as he entered the Hokage's tower he could feel the eyes on him, he made his way to the room for making reports and grabbed a sheet, furiously scribbling down the focus of the mission, what happened and if it had been completed or not. There was no reason to glance up because he knew all the other people in the room were looking at him, taking in his appearance. When he finished his report he walked up to the desk a chuunin was manning and handed the report to him.

"T-thank you for your hard work!" The chuunin said automatically. He was obviously too intimidated by Sasuke's appearance to say anything. Sasuke nodded and made a quick exit, his next and final stop at the apartment he shared with Naruto. He made it to the apartment rather quickly, using the rooftops for a quicker route and found the apartment door unlocked. Stepping inside he took off his shoes and quietly made his way inside.

At first, it seemed that Naruto wasn't home but when Sasuke got the bed he saw the blonde sleeping peacefully, stark naked and blood under his nails and in the corners of his mouth. The blonde's clothes lay in piles at the foot of the bed, heaped together. Not knowing what to do for a moment, Sasuke just stood there watching the blonde.

Naruto shifted, turning over to face the wall, which made Sasuke jump out of the daze he had fallen into and moved toward the bathroom, intent on taking a shower and checking all his injuries. Once Sasuke reached it he hesitated, wondering if he should shut the door or leave it open.

****~ Restricted Content, some gory description and smut. Visit links on Profile for the full and completely intact story~****

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked. The blonde opened the shower stall door and stepped out before helping an out of breath and exhausted looking Sasuke do the same.

"I'm fine." Sasuke muttered. Refusing to look Naruto in the eyes and watched where he was stepping instead. The blonde noticed the lack of eye contact but didn't say anything; instead he kneeled down at the sink.

"Then let's get you bandaged up." Naruto muttered as he opened the doors below the sink and rummaged through what he found, looking for the gauze and tape.

"No," Sasuke leaned over to grab Naruto's hand, blue eyes looked up and the blonde's hands stilled. "I don't need it, I just want to sleep." Naruto sighed and nodded, closing the cabinet doors and standing up.

"Okay." Naruto murmured. Slowly taking Sasuke's hand, the blonde led him out of the bathroom, towards the messy bed that they shared. Naruto let Sasuke's hand go and moved to pull the cover off and recover the bed properly, he pulled back a side, holding it up for Sasuke. Gingerly, Sasuke slid into bed, attempting to avoid lying on anything that was tender. Once the Uchiha was situated, Naruto lowered the cover and suddenly Sasuke flung his hand out from the cover to grab the blonde's wrist. Surprised, Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes, seeing an emotion the blonde could only be categorized as want.

"Stay with me." Sasuke pleaded, Naruto stood there for a minute and then smiled softly and nodded. Scooting over, the Uchiha watched as Naruto got into the bed, being careful not to touch Sasuke. Instead, Sasuke was the one to scoot closer, wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist, he set his cheek on the blonde's chest and molded his body to the others. Tentatively, Naruto wrapped his own arm around Sasuke's head, soothingly patting his back. They sat there in silence for a moment, then Sasuke sighed and tilted his head up to look at his lover. Naruto looked down back at the Uchiha, wondering what he was going to say.

"Don't get used to this Dobe, I'm not going to go all soft and needy from a little punishment." Sasuke muttered.

"You're not mad at me for letting Kyuubi out?" Naruto blurted. Sasuke shook his head and settled his head back down on the blonde's tan chest.

"No, I got what I didn't know I wanted in the end anyway." Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, letting all of his muscles relax at once.

"What was that?" Naruto gently ran his fingers over Sasuke's back gently, the affection evident.

"To be owned." Moving his head slightly Sasuke signaled the end of the conversation. Sasuke could honestly say, not that he would tell a living soul other than Naruto; that he actually enjoyed the feeling of being owned. Naruto stopped moving his fingers and sighed happily, slowing his breathing so he to could sleep peacefully with his lover in his arms.


End file.
